Unintentional Destiny
by wind zero
Summary: As the Senshi are preparing for the wedding, Three Lignts and their Princess had an horrorable accident. The wheel of Destiny between Haruka and Seiya, also to other Senshi, began to change...
1. Chapter 1

**Unintentional Destiny**

Story by wind

Beta by Caster

Pair: Haruka/Seiya

Notice: Everything will base on the manga only, which means Seiya is a female.

_

* * *

_

Chapter 1

"Hurry up, Princess Kakyuu, we will be late!" said Sailor Star Fighter as the other two were ready to leave.

"I am ready Fighter," Princess Kakyuu replied, rushing out with her fine dress and the gift for Usagi and Mamoru on her hands.

"Well then, it's time to go," Sailor Star Healer called.

Usagi and Mamoru, no, we should called them Neo Queen Serenity and Neo King Endymion were getting married and they invited almost everyone in the universe to the wedding ceremony.

Princess Kakyuu and the Sailor Star Lights had been invited as a friend of Neo Queen Serenity and as the representative of the Planet Kinmoku.

"Wait a second, you three can't go to a wedding like this," Princess Kakyuu exclaimed.

"…My dear Princess…do you mean you want us…" Sailor Star Maker asked slowly even she begged not to hear the answer.

"Of course! There is no point you three just wearing Senshi's clothing to a wedding! And this is the most important wedding in the universe!" and there Princess Kakyuu went back to the castle.

"I am sure no one will know who we are with the DRESS," joked Healer as the three of them waiting for Princess Kakyuu.

Back to the Crystal Tokyo, everyone was busy for the wedding. The eight Senshi and the two cats were making the final inspections before tomorrow's first guest arrived.

"It's been long time we haven't see the three lights!" said Minako.

"So…you are still crazy about them," Rei observed, who had been making the last checks with Minako.

"As a normal girl, yes!" Minako answered with a bright smile. Rei just couldn't understand her even after they had been friends for almost eight years!

Princess Kakyuu had the three new dresses ready for them.

The light blue evening dress is for Healer, the yellow was for Maker and the red one was for Fighter.

"I'm not sure I can wear it," said Fighter as she saw her beautiful red formal dress.

"You three will change into them when we arrive on Earth," Princess Kakyuu said happily.

So, the four ladies were off to Earth with the Sailor Star Lights' dresses and the gift for the new couple kept by Princess Kakyuu.

"How are you doing, Haruka?" asked Michiru.

"Which one you think is better? The tuxedo or the formal dress?" Haruka was staring at the wardrobe. She knew she should wear the formal dress but she want to have some fun with the tuxedo as well.

"You look great in both of them. Don't you remember you have both sexual special and the power? Just ask your will." Answer Michiru kindly.

"Well than, I would rather take the tuxedo as those three guys were coming," Haruka replied.

"You mean the three lights…I wonder what will they wear on the wedding. Maybe they are just like you, Haruka, wondering which sex is better," Michiru laughed.

"Michiru, that's not funny," Haruka complained.

"Okay, I just want to remind you that the first guests will be here tomorrow afternoon." Michiru's reminder was useful because Haruka had forgotten all about it.

"Thanks, Michiru." Haruka was glad to have a close friend like Michiru.

Princess Kakyuu and Sailor Star Lights were flying towards Earth. It wouldn't be a big problem and they will arrive around noontime at Earth if nothing goes wrong.

But sudden accidents always happen.

As the four of them were flying, the time-space suddenly changed as a black hole was formed near them.

"Princess!" all three of them quickly formed in to circle to protect Princess Kakyuu.

"We need to get out of here before it bring us to other space!" Maker cried and she grabbed Princess Kakyuu's hands.

They quickly flew as fast as possible to get rid of the tension of time-space-crack. However, Fighter wasn't lucky enough. She was the nearest one and the powerful tension had caught her.

"Fighter!" Princess Kakyuu cried, as she wanted to grab Fighter. But Maker and Healer pulled their princess away from that tension as well as going to save Fighter.

As a protector, they understood that Princess was always the first priority. And they watched Fighter as she helplessly disappeared into the darkness.

End of Chapter 1

Story finished: Nov 11, 2005

Beta version: Nov 20, 2005

* * *

Hi everyone, I am new in . This was a old story I wrote about Haruka and Seiya. I will try to update the story btw 2~3days.

Hope you guys like it~^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Unintentional Destiny**

Chapter 2

Story by wind

Beta by Caster

It was a beautiful morning; the sky was clear, the sun was shining softly on Crystal Tokyo.

All the people in the Crystal Tokyo were ready to welcome their guests. Specially the eight Senshi were all dress up, waiting at the entrance, while Neo Queen Serenity and Neo King Endymion were waiting at the castle front door.

However, after standing under the bright sun for ten minutes quietly, Minako had troubles keeping her mouth shut anymore.

"Lets guess who will be our first guest?" Minako asked the others.

"Well, I am sorry to say this, but I think we have our first guess coming." said Michiru as she turned her head toward the front.

To their surprised, the first guests were people they never expected before, especially to the Inner Senshi.

Not far away from the entrance, there were gentlemen walking towards the girls. The first one had long white hair, the second one had his curly hair tied nicely at his back, the third one had wavy brown hair and the last one had golden short hair.

Without a word, Minako quickly lead the four of them to the castle.

"Who were they?" asked Haruka as she and the other Outer-Senshi never met them before.

"Our old friends...very old friends..." answered Rei with a delightful smile.

Serenity and Endymion could not believed their eyes when they saw the four gentlemen walking behind Minako.

They all kneel down, and smiling to them.

"Congratulations, Master," said the man with long white hair.

"Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite, Kunzite…" Endymion was still shocked. All four of them were here in front of him, and all four of them were alive.

"From the mercy of our Neo Queen Serenity and Master, we were reborn and come to protect you again," said Kunzite.

"We will obey our King and Queen forever," Zoisite continued.

"With loyalty at the bottom of our hearts." Nephrite added.

"We will fight for our King and Queen to death," Jadeite finished, his short golden hair shining under the sun.

"You four…" Endymion was so pleased that he could hardly said a word. All of the memories, including his previous life with the four of them, were flashing back in his mind. He was so happy they were back with him again.

"Welcome to Crystal Tokyo, Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite and Kunzite." Serenity helped Endymion finished the sentence.

And the four men gave their faithful kiss to the King and Queen before they stepped into the castle.

"Nice to see you... four again. " Minako embarrassing facing the four new protectors. She liked Kunzite in her previous life. Even though that was really long long time ago, Minako's heart was beating fast as she saw Kunzite at the entrance. He was still a handsome and charming person that Minako always searching for. Won't that be wonderful if she could fall in love with him again?

The four new protectors were then introduced to the Outer Senshi. This was the first time the Outer Senshi knew Endymion had his own protectors like their queen.

A few minutes later, there were three bright stars appeared in the clear blue sky. The stars slowly land down in front of the entrance, and the girls quickly recognized the stars were actually the guests from the Planet Kinmoku.

Serenity also saw the star, she was so excited that she rushed to the entrance to meet them.

"Congratulations, Neo Queen Serenity." Princess Kakyuu was trying to give a smile, but she just couldn't do it.

"Nice to see you all! Princess Kakyuu, Maker, Healer and Fight…" Serenity's words trailed off; she couldn't find Fighter, and so did the others too.

"Where is Fighter?" asked Serenity.

Princess Kakyuu did not answer, she suddenly grabbed Setsuna's shoulders and cried.

"Please save her, Sailor Pluto! Fighter is still alive!. I beg you!" Princess Kakyuu sobbed.

Before anyone could ask her what was hapeening, she fainted into Setsuna arms..

"Princess!" exclaimed Healer and Maker.

"Give her a rest now," Ami suggested after she gave Princess Kakyuu a brief check.

And so Healer and Maker both took their Princess back to the castle. Endymion told Serenity to stay with Princess Kakyuu. He knew she couldn't stand with a greeting smile to the coming guests. Serenity thanked him and she lead them to the guest room, which already prepared for Kakyuu and the Three Lights.

After putting Princess Kakyuu on the bed. Maker told them what happen to Fighter and why their princess asked Sailor Pluto for help.

"The time-space-crack usually take people to another space," said Setsuna, "But it will sometimes trap a person forever if he or she didn't find the exit."

"Fighter can find an exit, she isn't that stupid," Healer cried.

"But it's very hard to find her even if she found a way out. Maybe that exit led her to outer space," Setsuna patiently explained.

"My mirror could not find her. It seems she has gone to the past or future instead of other planets." Michiru announced after using her magic mirror searching for Fighter.

Healer and Maker faces turned dark; they didn't know how to tell their princess about the bad news. When they lost Fighter, they were the ones who told their princess Sailormoon could help them.

After a minute of silence, Serenity made a decision.

"It is time for us to go. Healer and Maker, tell Princess Kakyuu don't worry. We will do our best to get Fighter back," Serenity said as she turned to Setsuna. Setsuna nodded her head and they left the room.

The words did cheer the two lights up. They had a strong sense that they could trust what she said.

"She has become stronger and braver than the last time we saw her," Maker observed.

"Yes, that's why she can be a Queen now," Healer agreed.

Serenity and Setsuna went back to the entrance, everyone was worry about Fighter and Princess Kakyuu.

"Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna. Please help them find Fighter. Ami, take care Princess Kakyuu. And the others, please show your big smile to the guests so they will enjoy the party," Serenity ordered. She knew she couldn't just sit and wait. She could not up sad the other guests since the party was just starting.

Setsuna and the other two went to the computer, which was almost as big as a house. Maker then came to help when Ami told her about the plan. Although she worried about her Princess, but she believed Ami and Healer would take care her.

Saving Fighter had begun.

Even they had the latest computer helping them, and the smartest brain on Earth, The mission was not easy.

Finding someone in a space crack is more like finding a needle in a haystack;. They had no idea where Fighter had been taken. This would take years and years to find her unless Fighter could gave them some kind of signal to show where she was.

But the four of them kept on checking the data and information around the venue where Fighter was lost. They hoped this could find some cues that would gave them an idea where Fighter was now. They would not give up searching until they find her.

# # #

Fighter could not see anything, it was completely dark here. she was flowing in the darkness, like flowing on the water. She had no idea where was she. After struggling a long time here, she was tire and hopeless. She didn't know how long she had trap in this dark place because it seemed like a year had past to her, she had lost the sense of time.

"Will I die here?" Fighter asked herself. She closed her eyes, there were flash back of her life in her mind. From the latest to the oldest, Fighter felt as if she were watching a video in fast rewind. And the video that she was watching was her life.

"People always said they will see their life once again when they are nearly dead. Is this what is happening to me now?" Fighter wondered.

She laughed, she just could not believe her life would end in this dark hell. She quickly opened her eyes again, although that would not make any difference.

"I can't die here! They are waiting for me!" Fighter alarmed herself. She couldn't just leave Princess Kakyuu, and her closest friends; Maker and Healer must be waiting for her. She could not wait here and die; that was not the purpose she was given during her rebirth after the war with Galaxia!

And then, she saw a bright light, shining softly at her. With all the strength she had, she pull herself towards the light without thinking what it was.

The light became closer and closer, and so she reached out her hand trying to touch it. It might sound silly to touch the "light" but Fighter didn't care, she just want to leave this dark place.

At the very moment she got the light, everything changed.

The next moment, she found herself lying on the hot sand.

Fighter slowly crawl up and looked around with her poor eyes. They were used to the dark and it was hard to use them under the bright place. It took her a few minutes to get used to the light. She could see the yellow sand was everywhere, and she found a number of rocks, with different size and shape, standing on the desert land. The sky was clearly blue and the sun was burning the land. It was extremely hot here and there was no signs of human.

"This is the worst day of my life," Fighter thought. She was completely exhausted after getting away from the dark space. Her throat was dried and her stomach was empty.

But she need to move herself because she had to find a shelter before the sun burned her up. Specially her leather black clothes were very bad to a hot environment, even they could protect her from getting sunburn, they also absorb the heat from the sun.

Since Fighter was nearly fell down again, she didn't realized she was already being watched by a pair of blue eyes, and they were ready for the attack.

End of Chapter 2

Story Finished: Nov 22, 2005

Beta Version: Nov 25, 2005

Edit Version: June 15, 2010


End file.
